


HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MA CUTIE PIE!!

by Yukki9295



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki9295/pseuds/Yukki9295
Summary: Just...





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MA CUTIE PIE!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayong127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/gifts).



> Sorry for disappoint ya'all!! Just trying to be good friend!! <3 xDD

Yuta and Taeyong were sitting next to each other in TY's room, as always cuddling, kissing and talking about different stuff. After hours of talking they were enjoying with silence but suddenly Yuta started to talk:

"Taeyongiee~ You know today is birthday of one of the most cute and lovely girl in the world!!"

"Oh! Of course I know. It's Bina's birthday!! How could anyone forget this!!?

"Hehe... I know right!! There is someone who wants to congratulate her..."

"Wait... What?? Don't tell me... Maryam? In front of everyone??"

"Yes!! She is so embarrassing right??"

"Yeah..."

"Anyways she has message for her."

"Oh oh... Let's see..."

...

Happy Birthday to one of the most important and lovely person for me in this whole universe!!! ❤ Bina even so we are far away from each other and never seen each other u managed to take part of my heart fully!! I already told u that u are you are my first and most important friend in the internet and even my first foreign friend!! It's almost 1 year since YuTae made us friend and we discovered that we have also too many things in common!! Even tho we have absolute different characters we could understand each other so well and I just want it to last till the end!! I always wonder how would our meeting in real life will look or how your voice sounds and stuff like that and I believe that one day I will answer all my questions cause we gave each other promise that we will meet... Do u remember?? xDD Lol Anyways I hope our friendship will last forever and thank you for everything!! Now I'll stop cause I am not good in these kind of things and usually I don't like to talk about my feelings so I may say dumb things!! Please have a lot more confidence in your self and continue to do things u love so much!! (U know what I mean!!) I LOVE YOUR FICS!! I LOVE U AND I WANT TO SAY SOO MANY MANY MANY THINGS BUT I DON'T NOW WHAT TO SAY!! DAMN I AM REALLY EMBARRASSED NOW!! Even my English is so messed up!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BINA-CHAN AND WISH U ALL THE BEST!! ❤❤

...

"Gosh! She is so dumb!!" Said Yuta with wide smile.

"What can we do!! Love(Every kind of love) makes us dumb or you want to remember what you have done on my birthday last year??" Answered Korean with evil smirk.

"No, no... No need to do it!!" said Japanese with blush "Gosh! Just wanted to show you my love and now you are teasing me with it!!"

"Aaaaaw... You are so cute when you are shy!! I just love you so much Nakamoto Yuta!!"

"And I love you Lee Taeyong! 

With that Taeyong pulled him closer and brushed their lips against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry to every one who wanted to read a YuTae story!! I am really sorry!! I just wanted to do something special for a person who I really adore... Since we live very far away that's all I can do!! I even don't have writing skills... in that case I'd just write fic for her but I can't and that's all what I can!! Sorry again and hope u are not that angry!! :))) Love ya all Exo-Ls and NCTstans&YuTae shippers!! Not only them but ya'll! PEOPLE WHO LOVE SAME THINGS I DO OR WHO DON'T, LOVE YA'LL!! Every Fangirl/Fanboy of "everything"!! LOL Only u can understand me!!! 
> 
> OH GOSH I AM SO EMBARRASSED!! 
> 
> BINA I LOVE U!! (IN A FRIENDLY WAY OF COURSE ;) xDD)
> 
> P.S It's supposed to be published on 10.06.2017 but yaah time difference is a bit*h!! (sorry)


End file.
